Unexpected Family, But Not Unwanted
by RavLynx
Summary: Desmond is saved from Abstergo Industries by Altair and Ezio, who take up the roles of brothers to Desmond and vow to protect him, Desmond is in for a hell of a ride. Note: Abandoned, anyone can adopt, PM me if info needed


Please be nice as this is my first story, i am open to criticism as long as it is not abusive and i hope you enjoy!

Dr. Warren Vidic clenched his teeth as he watched Lucy work on the Animus while a drugged Desmond was laying there as still as a dead man 'we are so close' Vidic though as he watched Lucy work, plans running through his head for when the location of the Apple of Edan, as well as his plans to kill Desmond when the location was found, it wouldn't do to have loose strings after all, 'as soon as the boys purpose has been done, I'll happily kill him myself, i wonder how his assassin father would react to see the boy dead' the though brought him glee as he turned to look out of the window 'only a matter of time now before we get what is ours' he thought with a smirk.

The smirk turned into a frown as the air in the room changes, not enough for Lucy to notice, but Vidic certanly did, he looked around the room from his place at the window, seeing nothing out of place he turned back to the window as a flash of gold light filled the room, blinding Vidic. As the light dissapeared as quickly as it came, Vidic looked around franticly in search of the cause, noticing Lucy uncouncious on the ground, His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the empty Animus.

He cursed under his breath, he knew that the cause of the light was from an Apple of Edan, he walked to the animus, ignoring the still unconcious Lucy as he slammed his hands down in fustration 'dammit we were so close!' He thought angrly

Vidic turned away to bring out a communication device and said angrly into it "Subject has dissapeared, i repeat Subject has dissapeared, Search for him immediatly!".

"Where the hell did he go!" Vidic muttered in fustration as he looked over at Lucy who was starting to wake up, regaining conciousness Lucy looked aroun in confusion.

"Dont just sit there!" Vidic said angrly, "Desmond has escaped!"

Lucy Looked up at Vidic shocked before quickly getting up and checking on the Animus, In his fustration he missed Lucy looking concerned and worried at the place that Desmond should have been laying.

Vidic Looked out of the window again in thought "That should be impossible! Who could have an Apple of Edan, Shit could the assasins have it?" he wondered as he started to walk back and forth, "if so why now, they had no known way of locating it, Desmond was the only means of locating an Apple of Edan! The assasins don't even know he was here!"

Unknown to him, the assasins did indeed have Desmond, just not the group of assasins he was thinking of.

/!Time skip!\\\\\

Desmond awoke out of his drugged up state, he attempted to open his eyes but closed them in pain as he was met with blinding light and a pounding headache, he lifted an arm to shield his eyes and tried opening them again.

There was a sound of movement and a click before the blinding light was gone, Desmond opened his eyes carefully and was met with a small blurred room unlike that of the one at Adstergo, he attemped to get up but was puched down by a careful hand.

"Don't stress yourself, you need your rest brother" a calm voice said over the pounding in his head, Desmond instantly become aware and quickly fried to get away from the voice, only to be met by a wave of dizzyness, he groned in pain as the voice sucesfully got him to lay back on the bed.

"what the, where am I?" Desmond asked slowly as he attemped to see the blurred figure, trying to get his head around what had happeded, all he remembered was been fored back into the Animus in a drugged state, then been suddenly dragged out of his ansestor's memories.

"calm brother, you are safe now" the voice said calmly, Desmond felt a dip on the bed as the blurred figure sat down next to him "All will be explained when you have rested more little brother"

Desmond started to feel dizzy again as he thoght over the figures words, the voice sounding strangly fermilier to him "little brother?" he asked in confusion.

"all will be explained later, just rest" the figure said as Desmond helt something stroking his hair soothingly, Desmonnd soon slipped off to sleep, too disorientated to keep himself concious.


End file.
